Embedded concrete anchors and straps are used as anchor points for moving, placing, mounting, as well as attachment points for various post installation assemblies.
As concrete is being poured, various reinforcement means, i.e. rebar, mesh, fibers, etc., can typically be used to strengthen the concrete structure. Concrete anchors can be embedded into the concrete which, after curing of the concrete, can allow for attachment of various assemblies into the anchors so as to facilitate the desired function. For example, threaded nuts or hooks can be embedded into the concrete and upon curing and setting of the concrete can then become immobile and allow for interfacing with the anchor, such as threading a corresponding threaded rod into the embedded nut, or attaching a strap or hoist onto the hook. In addition, the concrete anchor system can include a strap which can interface with the anchor and can be used to attach to the concrete structure and maintain the position of the concrete slab position within the concrete structure after placement. In some embodiments, the straps can be disconnected from final exposed surface so as to leave a relatively smooth or clean final surface. In other embodiments, the straps can remain connected to the final system for the purpose of a permanent connection between a particular concrete slab and an adjacent structural system. Additionally, presently available adjustable placement anchors have historically provided lower strength because they rely on the strength of the insert itself rather than on the structural integrity of the concrete slab along with any reinforcement structures. In this manner, the capacity of the anchor will increase as the insert becomes longer and thus is embedded deeper into the concrete from the top surface.